


A random piece

by fanfictionge3k



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionge3k/pseuds/fanfictionge3k





	A random piece

Imagine you have a heart in your hands. A beating, bright, innocent heart. It’s slick and shiny. Trusting. Now grasp it firmly. Feel it squirm?  
Hold it a bit gently, it’s still beating, still going against your wishes. Now dig your nails into it. Feel the gush of blood oozing onto your hands, down your arms.  
Now pull in opposite directions. Feel the vibrating tears as the cardiac muscle rips in two. Keep pulling until one muscle fiber holds it together.  
The heart still beats, yes? As if it’s afraid to stop? It runs out of energy and goes still. Look what you’ve done. The heart trusted you.  
Lay it down. 

Apologize to it. Care for it. Nurture it. It mends slowly. But there’s something different. You try to pick it up, but it no longer beats stronger in your hands.  
Look at what you’ve done. It’s full of scar tissue now. Don’t you know that’s what happens when you tear a muscle? Too bad you didn’t think of that before.


End file.
